Victor of Angels
by FaiKazahaya
Summary: "Once you have tasted flight, you will forever walk the earth with your eyes turned skyward, for there you have been, and there you will always long to return." –Leonardo da Vinci Angel/Fallen Angel AU, Solangelo, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
1. Prologue: Fallen

**Like the title? I know, it's very creative. Totally thought of it all on my own. It's not like it's Nico's name translated or anything. *coughs awkwardly***

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **~Δ~**

 **Victor of Angels**

 ** _νικητής των αγγέλων_**

 ** _Prologue:_** **Fallen**

There was something perfect about the way wind would stir through his hair and robes while he flew. It was an indescribable feeling: the strong beats of wings propelling him through the air, lifting higher and higher with every stroke. The chill of the air never quite piercing him, instead easing him along and cooling his body in a satisfying way. He loved the exhilaration of it—he loved flying with his friends through the endless skies and playing until dusk. It made him feel invincible, complete.

It made him yearn to reverse time, to take back the moment that made him Fall.

Nico di Angelo exhaled slowly and took one more fleeting glance at the starlit sky. A heavy ache was swiftly replacing the lightness in his heart. Reversing time…if only.

Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket, Nico ducked his head down and quickened his pace for the entrance to the Underworld. Wind lashed through his hair and bit his cheeks as he walked, but he didn't turn up his collar to it. He was immune to the cold and heat ever since he Fell. He had to be, if he was going to live out his days in the extremes of below.

He could have just phased through the shadows straight to the Underworld, too, but he would rather take his time and spend as long as he could in the mortal realm before dawn arrived. There was something relaxing about being there. He was so close to all three realms that he could nearly taste the light of Heaven. He could almost imagine he was a child again, flying through that same sky.

Nico grimaced at the pain of the memory and bit it down. It was better to forget. All of the Fallen told him so—forget about the light, and it made the transition so much easier. One was less likely to be maimed and shamed in front of everyone if they grew to love the darkness. It was easier to, after all. It was so much work to maintain the purity of the angels. Love the darkness, and life would be so much easier.

Except it wasn't. Nico never loved the darkness—not in the way everyone expected of him.

Sure, the powers he gained after he Fell were cool as heck. His shadow manipulation and reanimation skills were highly sought for in the Fallen, and having them meant he would become a powerful demon as time went on. But what good were those powers when all he wanted to do was fly?

Nico looked skyward again. He had never flown during the night before, he mused. It was beautiful. The stars and moon cased a silvery glow on everything, and Nico loved it. He loved how the light would eventually break even the darkest of nights. If he had wings now, he would have enjoyed soaring through the silver-casted clouds.

He had to stop thinking like that. He was making things so much worse for himself. Love the darkness. Love the darkness only and life would be so much better…

Nico found he was close to the entrance to the Underworld when he looked back ahead.

With a breath that puffed from him like smoke, he continued down the aged concrete path towards his goal. Little light made it that far through the smog of the city. That made it the perfect location for the doors to the Underworld. No angel would ever dare to tread that far into the impure territory that mortals and Fallen alike called their home.

Or so Nico thought until he heard the crash and burst of lights ahead that only a choir of angels could have produced.

The dark haired man stopped in his tracks, staring at the light show in the distance with something akin to awe bubbling in his gut. He hadn't seen an angel since his Fall. He had been beginning to believe that they didn't show themselves for the lesser Fallen, but it was obvious their attention wasn't directed at him. The cries and roars of demons and older Fallen pierced the air after the burst of light. The noise alone had Nico racing forward to catch a glimpse at the spectacle. He had never heard of a band of angels attacking so close to the Doors. He had to see before they all disappeared.

Dawn was coming, the stars fading and the landscape brightening ever-so-slightly. With it, the angels would only get stronger. Nico slowed and jumped the five stories it took to reach the top of an apartment complex and watch the fight from above. The mortals would no doubt have no clue about what was going on. They were all probably sleeping the last few minutes of night away.

Nico scuffed the heels of his boots on the edge of the building, leaning over slightly to get a better view. The groups were fighting in a large expanse of trees and grass—the only park for miles. It was shocking to see that the fight hadn't already taken deeper into the city—demons had an addiction to threatening mortals to gain the upper hand against the angels.

But it seemed like the fight had only just begun. The angels had a severe upper hand with the surprise department, and it was obvious they were taking full advantage of that fact. Two of the younger Fallen on the field were already crumbling to dust under the purification light that had struck them. The others out in the open were scrambling to retaliate.

Nico debated whether he should join the fray or not, but he was leaning towards the negative. Though he knew once they found out he would be beaten to a pulp, he didn't enjoy the idea of dying. Angels of that sort of caliber would make quick work of him. It was best if he laid low and observed.

Sitting on his heels, Nico watched with growing interest as one of the angels shot another beam of light—in the form of an arrow—at one of the older demons. He dodged it effortlessly. Nico recognized the demon instantly: Perseus Jackson, the heartthrob of the entire Underworld. Though he was more mischievousness and sass than evil, that still didn't stop most of the men and women of the dark side to yearn for his presence. He was undeniably hot, and—

Nico shook his head quickly. _No_. Not that again. He was _not_ going to be one of the infamous Percy's mindless followers.

Even though he _was_ very hot.

While his mind was elsewhere, the fight was heating up below. Initial shock fading, the demons were gaining the upper hand on the angels even as the dawn slowly grew brighter. The angels had apparently thought they could beat the demons in a short period of time, because they were faltering while the demons fought strong still. That was one of the few things Nico appreciated about being a Fallen—he was stronger and he had enough stamina to exert himself for hours before he finally collapsed. Angels were strong as well, but their true strength was in their speed. Once that was compromised, they tired relatively quickly.

They wouldn't last more than a few more minutes if backup didn't arrive.

Nico knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to help the angels. Perhaps it was his child self speaking to him, or perhaps it was some perverted part of himself that was still trying to cling to whatever light was still inside him. Whatever it was, it wouldn't bode over well with the Fallen. _Especially_ with Percy Jackson. So Nico was better off just staying away.

He just hoped the angels were smart enough to retreat. Once people started crowding the streets, it wouldn't take much prodding before the area became a homicidal mess. That's what Nico hated the most—watching the helpless, unaware mortals perish because of some idiotic feud.

A boiling anger sparked in Nico's chest. _Not the mortals_.

This realm was the only one he could feel even slightly at home in. It wasn't too much dark and—though his child self would gawk at him for thinking this—not too light, either. A perfect balance of both things, with the two working in perfect harmony to create color and complexity.

Plus, it was the only place he didn't have to think about being a _Fallen_ all of the damn time.

So those angels had better well run _soon_.

Nico straightened and braced a foot on the very edge of the complex. He tightened his focus on the disappearing shadows all around him so that if he had to run off the angels, he could do so quickly.

Percy and the Fallen seemed to be thinking in a different direction. The angels were trying to save one of their own that had fallen to the ground covered in blood, all while the handful of Fallen and demons mocked them and kept them away from their goal. Maniac laughter filled the air, making the hairs on Nico's arms rise.

 _Shit_.

The sun was easing up the horizon and brightening the mortal realm. If the angels didn't abandon their comrade and escape…

But of course they wouldn't abandon one of their own. That wasn't like the angels, and it never would be. So Nico had to step in and keep the bloodshed from happening.

Nico groaned at the thought of what would happen to him after he helped the angels, but there was no other choice. At least, not to the mortals who were filling up the streets.

Forcing himself to think about the good he was doing, Nico hopped down from the complex and landed at a run towards the chaos. There were other young Fallen like him gathered at the sidelines that shouted at him as he passed, but he paid them no mind. He gathered the shadows around him a little closer to himself, coiling in preparation.

A burst of light from above halted his progress just before he was about to shout out. He skidded to a stop and stared as a new choir of angels came from the clouds to rescue their people. Bands of gentle light wrapped around the entire area, protecting the mortals around them and bringing forth screeches of pain from the demons.

"This dispute is petty," spoke one of the angels. She was dressed in the exquisite robes of the Archangel, marking her as the strongest of the choir. With a face that was devoid of all emotion, she pointed what looked like a dagger down at the demon Percy Jackson. "Back down now before all of the Fallen in this area is purified and eradicated. You would not want their deaths on your head."

Percy flinched at the same time as Nico, whose shadows had retreated as soon as the new angels had arrived. Nico knew that the Archangel had the power to take them all out in one burst of light, even the young Fallen that still had light in their bodies. So now he was stuck stumbling backwards and cursing his idea of jumping in. What good would one young Fallen do, anyway? He was still one of the weakest of the Fallen. What good would that have done against _Percy Jackson_?

The archangel and the demon stared each other down for a drawn out moment before Percy was chuckling. The impish look on his face was something everyone in the Underworld recognized: he was flirting to get out of trouble. "You really want to kill us? I didn't think it was in you to do something like that, _Annabeth_."

The archangel, Annabeth, did not react to being recognized. "You would be a fool to cause harm to your own people, Perseus."

"It's Percy, actually," said the demon with a wicked grin. He sheathed his glowing weapon and lifted up his hands. "There, see? I'm a good boy. I'm surrendering." He turned his back on the archangel, that same grin on his face. "Come on guys, let's beat it. The fun's over."

Though there was a lot of complaining and cursing involved, no one did anything to object to Percy's order. They scampered off, leaving the wounded angel without a touch more of damage. That alone was a step up for Nico—they didn't even egg the angels on with giving the wounded a kick to the ribs. They really _were_ intimidated by the archangel Annabeth.

A breath of relief left Nico's lungs before he could stop himself.

Annabeth noticed and turned to him next. The cold grey eyes of her face unsettled him, but there was nothing immediately threatening about her appearance. "You are too young to fight," she mused. "And yet you came to join the fray? How bold of you."

Nico shifted uncomfortably as the angels turned their attention to him.

Annabeth looked him up and down. "What is your name, Fallen One?"

Nico's nose turned up at the phrase, but he refuse an archangel for information. "I am Nico. Nico di Angelo."

The archangel nodded and was about to speak just as someone gasped somewhere off to the side. "Nico?"

Nico turned to the voice, eyes narrowed in confusion. The one who had spoken fluttered forward, landing gracefully on the ground in front of him. He was much taller than Nico, much to the dark haired man's annoyance. He bent back his head as the bronze-skinned angel edged even closer to him. There was something alight in the angel's blue eyes, something that made Nico even more nervous than when he had been confronted by Annabeth.

The angel reached forward as though to touch Nico. Exchanging confused expressions, Nico looked the angel up and down, trying to piece together where exactly he could have recognized him.

Then it struck him. There was only one angel Nico knew with sun-kissed hair that fanned his head just like a halo. But it had been years, and they had only been children then. Naïve, happy children that knew no evil…

No, it couldn't be. He should never be able to see him again. Never again.

And yet there he was.

"Nico?" the angel asked again, oh-so-softly. He tilted his head, messing up the halo effect of his hair. His blue eyes seemed to pierce right into Nico's very being. "Is that really you, Nico?"

Nico allowed himself to breathe the name he never expected to say since he had Fallen:

"Will?"

 **~Δ~**

 **I hope you enjoyed. If you'd like more, do review. That's right—we're going back to the Gwillym review threats. Review or never find out what happens next…the choice is yours.**


	2. Kindling Arc: Part One

**I think the new line break really represents me right now.**

 **~Δ~**

 ** _Part One of:_** **Kindling Arc**

"Come _on_ , Nico! Hurry up already!"

Nico huffed and grinned up at the angel he was struggling to catch up with. "You know I can't fly as fast as you! Slow down, Will!"

Golden laughter pierced the morning sky as Will climbed higher just to spite the other angel. "You're plenty fast, Nico! Quit being lazy!"

"Lazy!" Nico pouted when he saw Will look down at him. "I'm not lazy, you idiot! You know you're the fastest! Just slow down already!"

Will giggled and slowed down just as Nico had demanded of him. "There, are you happy?" he said between laughter. Then, as an afterthought, added, "Lazy!"

Nico growled and playfully shoved his friend to the side. "Am not!" he insisted.

"Are too!"

After some more shoving and giggling, the two finally paused midair to catch their breaths and look over the sky at their goal.

"It's beautiful," murmured Nico.

Will nodded silently in agreement.

Ahead of them, a canyon stretched on forever, mountains rimming the horizon. The entire mortal world was washed in a golden glow, daylight growing fainter as the sun tipped behind the mountaintops. Nico's words paled in comparison. The sight, coupled with the orange clouds floating along the angels, was breathtaking.

"I'm almost jealous," Will said, turning to shoot a grin at Nico. "The colors here are so amazing."

"I know!" Nico exclaimed. He was practically trembling with excitement, his stormy wings fluttering at his sides. He clenched his hands together and giggled. "I've always wanted to see a sunset. Bianca always said it was awesome. Oh, and dawn! We need to see dawn next!"

Will looked doubtful. "What's so special about dawn? Is it different from twilight?"

Nico nodded vigorously. "Bianca says the sky brightens with different shades of colors! Pinks and purples! Plus, she says the colors are even cooler if there are clouds lining the horizon!"

Blue eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. "That sounds amazing, Nico! Your sister knows so much!"

The shorter angel puffed out his chest proudly. "She _is_ amazing, isn't she? Well, maybe next time I'll let you tag along when she tells a story about the mortal realm."

Will's smile grew. "I don't know about that—my brothers know a good amount about the mortal realms themselves. Maybe mine know more than yours?"

"Not a chance!" said Nico. "My sister goes to this realm _all the time_ with mother! She obviously knows more!"

Instead of trying to argue, Will just giggled at Nico's enthusiasm. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Nico."

"What!" Nico exclaimed. "Do you not believe me, Will? C'mon, it's true!"

"Sure it is, Nico," Will said with a smile. "Your sister is amazing, just like you."

Nico beamed with pride.

They turned back to the sunset, watching as stars littered the sky and the orange slowly faded with the sun.

"C'mon," Will told Nico after a while. "We should be heading back. Curfew's soon, anyways."

Nico was still smiling all of the way home.

 **~Δ~**

"Is that really you, Nico?" repeated Will Solace. He landed gracefully just feet from where Nico was standing, looking the Fallen up and down with a look of sad revelation in his eyes. He took a step forward, almost hesitantly.

Nico faltered and took a small step back. His heart squeezed as Will's expression turned more towards hurt, but he was still too overwhelmed with shock to say anything.

"Nico," Will murmured. He sighed weakly and raised a hand almost as though he wanted to touch the man. "Oh, Nico. When did this happen?"

Nico cleared his throat some and rubbed the back of his neck. He could feel the stares of Fallen and angels alike burning into his back, but he did his best to keep his focus on Will. There wouldn't be an opportunity like that ever again—he hadn't seen his old friend in years. "I—uh. Will. It's been forever."

Will edged closer; Nico bit back his instinct to back up again. When the angel spoke next, his voice so soft, as though Nico would bolt at the slightest noise. He just might. "You disappeared so long ago…but I didn't realize it was because you'd Fallen. Nico, how did this happen?"

Before Nico could think to reply, the archangel Annabeth floated closer to them. "Do you know this Fallen, Will?" she asked, her voice still as cool as it had been for Percy.

Will flinched at Annabeth's voice. It seemed he'd forgotten about their audience. "Oh! Um, yeah. We were friends when we were kids. Back when he was an angel."

Annabeth nodded once. "Well, if you don't believe him to be a threat, we must be going. We're far too close to the Doors of the Underworld. Staying for much longer will taint us."

"Yes, you're right," murmured Will. He turned back to Nico. Where helplessness had been before, a determined light burned in his eyes. Though he didn't say anything, the look spoke volumes: _don't you dare forget about me. I'll be back, just you wait._

Fighting down the excitement that lit up in his chest, Nico cleared his throat again and nodded. "It—It was good to see you again, Will." _I'll be waiting._

The corner of Will's mouth twitched upwards, willing him to smile. Though there was sadness still present, it was masked by his knowing look. "It was a nice surprise, given the circumstances." They looked up as the choir of angels around them began floating towards the heavens. Will chuckled, the sound heavy with emotion. "Well, that's my cue. It was good seeing you, Nico. Take care of yourself."

Nico swallowed back his own farewell and watched as Will shook out his massive golden-brown wings and edged up into the air to join the other angels.

Before Will left, a troubled expression crossed his face. He looked back down at Nico.

Nico held his breath as the angel floated closer, his wings barely moving to keep himself aloft. "I promise," Will whispered, leaning close enough that not even a Fallen could have overheard. Close enough that Nico could practically smell the light emitting from the angel. "I'll see you soon, Nico."

Almost as an afterthought, Will reached out and placed his hand on Nico's cheek.

Then he was gone.


	3. Kindling Arc: Part Two

**I'm back guys! I know it's been forever, and I know this chapter is really short considering that, but we have to start back up somewhere. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **~Δ~**

 ** _Part Two of:_** **Kindling Arc**

Nico scratched thoughtfully at the heat left behind by Will's hand. It was a comfortable heat—likely a ghost of the angel's healing powers. He was wandering back in the direction of the Underworld, paying little mind to the Fallen and demons staring at him as he made his way. His mind was a whirlwind of emotion.

 _Why were the angels so close to the Doors? Why did they engage the Fallen during night hours, when demons are at their strongest? Why did they allow for the potential harm of any innocent mortal that came waltzing by?_

And most importantly: _why was Will among them?_

Nico knew how Will was, though. At least when he last knew the angel. He was brash and stupid and stubborn, going out of his way to help people even when the chances of success were slim at best. Even as a child, Nico had known that about his friend. After all, he'd had to be the one to drag Will away from those situations time and time again.

Just as Will had been the one to drag Nico away from trouble.

A prickling feeling made Nico scratch at the heat on his cheek. He descended down the winding stairwell into the underworld, only half-aware that someone was following him.

He didn't need to look back to know that it was Percy. The demon had a unique aura among his kind, and Nico could have pointed him out anywhere. He didn't let that deter him, though, as he continued down and the heat of the underworld stifled his breath. He wanted to at least make it to his quarters before anyone started pestering him. He needed time to think. He needed time to understand what had just happened.

Not that he had any chance of that happening.

With a soft grumble, Nico scratched at his cheek again. It was still tingly, so it was a nice distraction from the inevitable encounter he was going to have. He took in a deep breath of hot air and steeled himself.

It was great to see Will. Nothing would change that. He didn't regret running into the field and catching the angel's attention. In fact, he was pleased that Will still recognized him even after the change he'd gone through to become a Fallen. His pallor skin tone and sunken cheeks weren't much to look at, and any normal person would have chalked up the wardrobe change as being from someone else entirely. Will must have recognized his voice even through the changes of puberty. Maybe it had been his hair, or his stature. He had never really gotten very big.

Nico was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't remember that Percy was following behind him until the demon himself clamped a hand on his shoulder and crowed into his ear, "Heya, Neeks! Was that your boyfriend up top?"

Nico muffled his jump with a dark scowl. "Was that your _girlfriend_ up top?" he parroted back.

Percy's mouth jerked with amusement. "Aw, Annabeth? She's an old pal. Sure, I might've dated her once. But what about that pretty angel boy you were drooling all over?"

Nico blinked, shocked that he'd even gotten a reply from the girlfriend jab. Let alone a _positive_ one. "Old friends. Nothing more."

"Aw," Percy cooed. "You sure?"

"What's it to you?" Nico snapped, shoving Percy's hand off of his shoulder.

Percy's shit-eating grin spoke nothing but trouble. "Oh, nothing. I just thought it odd that you were staring at him like a lovesick puppy. Poor Neeks. Your cheek must be fucking excruciating, right? You were so distracted you let him touch you."

Nico furrowed his eyebrows at the remark, but he couldn't get in a word in reply before Percy had reached forward to poke Nico right where Will had touched.

Screeching in pain, Nico shoved the demon off of him and clutched his hand to the cheek, which was suddenly burning like the fiery pits of hell. The tingly feeling that had calmed him was gone, replaced with scalded skin and tears racing down his face. It was nothing Nico had ever felt. Even the Fall had been easier.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Percy said. He sounded fucking _empathetic_. "Damn. You must have been holding that in for a while now. I mean, it'll go away in a bit, but _damn_ if an angel's touch doesn't hurt like a bitch." As he spoke he scratched at his bare arm, as though similar pains were bothering him. "I hope you've learned better. You just _sat_ there as he touched you. You can hardly argue, you love sick idiot."

Nico collapsed to his knees, digging his knuckles into his flesh as the pain continued to build.

"The first time is always the worst," Percy admitted. "I feel almost bad for you."

Nico just hissed in reply. His mind was a garble of confusion and pain.

Why did it hurt _so fucking bad_? It was perfectly fine, if borderline uncomfortable, until Percy had touched it. _What was wrong with Nico? What was wrong with Percy?_ _Was it really supposed to hurt the_ entire damn time _?_

He whined and hit his own face in some vain attempt to move the pain elsewhere, but he hardly felt it under the burning.

Percy was still speaking to him, but all Nico could process was that bittersweet sympathy that Nico found that he hated with his entire being.

He wanted to go back to the surface. Fuck protocol about going out during daylight hours. He wasn't a fucking vampire.

He just wanted to curl up on Reyna's sofa and die.

 _Dammit, Will,_ he cursed internally. _Why'd you have to touch me? I didn't know this would fucking happen, but you must have. Why did you fucking do it, you asshole?_

Nico squinted up at Percy's hazy form. Dammit, if he died because of a stupid touch he was going to reincarnate and fucking kill Will Solace if it was the last thing he would ever do.

But before that, he wanted to know what the fuck was happening to him.

So, with legs like jelly and face basically engulfed in flames, Nico stumbled past a confused Percy Jackson and ignored every demon he passed on his way back up to the surface. He was lucky no one really tried to intercept him. He probably would have passed out if another Fallen had touched him.

Somehow, impossibly, he made it back to the mortal realm.

The early sunlight was blinding to Nico, but the pain was still nothing compared to the burning on his cheek. He forced his hand to his side as he stumbled past mortals going about their lives. The last thing he needed was to get stopped on the way to his friend's place due to concerned humans.

The burning wasn't so bad up top, at least. His cheek had started to tingle a little again, but there was still aching where Percy had touched him.

Nico couldn't think straight regardless. He just had to make it to Reyna's. He had to make it there, and then maybe he could sleep away the pain. Then he could figure out what the hell was going on, and what he could do to tract down the son of a bitch that did this to him.

An indefinite amount of time passed before Nico finally made it to Reyna's place. The smell of coffee grounds and baked goods overwhelmed him, and he forced open the door that led into the café.

A woman came walking up to the counter on the other side of the room, wiping her hands on her apron. "Welcome to Bellona Café. How may I—Nico? Is that you?" Surprise colored her voice, ending with something that sounded like worry. Nico couldn't tell for sure.

"Reyna," he rasped, trying to smile for his friend. "I need…"

Nico slumped forward and blacked out.

 **~Δ~**

 **I was writing a book during November, though it's a long way from being worthy of the public eye. Within the next year or so, though… We'll see. See you next chapter!**


	4. Kindling Arc: Part Three

**_Part Three of:_** **Kindling Arc**

When Nico woke up, he was cocooned in blankets and laying on his back on a ratty green couch.

He sat up with trembling arms, rubbing his face when he got himself up enough to lean against one arm. His fingernails scratched against gauze and bandaging, something he didn't expect. Then he drew back his hand, and noticed the ichor crusted under his nails.

He had been clawing at his cheek during the burning.

But that was all the aching was, at that point. Aching from the gauges in his skin. He didn't feel any burning left over.

If that was the case, then…

Nico reached back up and tore the bandages from his face before swinging his legs off of the couch. He swayed at the sudden movement, the world seeming to tilt on its axis, before he steadied himself with a hand on the arm of the couch. His breathing suddenly became labored, forcing him to keep himself seated.

Blinking at his surroundings, Nico counted his breaths and tried to shake off his dizziness. Around him were the familiar surroundings of Reyna's apartment. He could still smell the faint aromas of the bakery right under his feet, further anchoring him.

Nico breathed in deeply, and let his breath go in a sigh. He was in the mortal realm. He was with Reyna, his friend.

Who was probably going to ask him a million questions as soon as she found out he was awake.

He groaned and rubbed his aching cheek.

He looked at the clock situated on the opposite wall—4:37pm. Reyna would be closing up the café soon. All he had to do was wait for her to close up shop and come up to find him awake.

This in mind, Nico planted his elbows on his knees and closed his eyes. Perhaps with a bit of time, the lasting dizziness would disappear, too. Then he could think about what he would say to Reyna. She would want to know what happened, so he had to figure out an explanation.

It wasn't that he was afraid of telling her that he was a fallen angel. Actually, their first meeting had been right after a fight Nico had had with another Fallen. Reyna had basically watched them until the other Fallen had disappeared, Nico left behind beaten up and bleeding on the ground.

She had scared Nico out of his skin when she spoke to him from the shadows.

And it was that shock—that and because a human had recognized him as something other than mortal—that had ensured that Nico allowed himself to be dragged off to Reyna's apartment to be patched up.

Reyna had taken Nico's hesitant claims with stride. Apparently she had seen Nico just before the fight. She claimed she saw the shadows all around him bending towards him, as though called by his presence. That had spurred curiosity from her that had her ducking into the alley after him, and what ultimately caused her to see the fight take place.

So Nico was definitely not worried about those sorts of questions from Reyna. She probably knew Nico's powers better than he did. No, it was the question about the burn and gouges on his face that worried him. How could he explain it? Even he didn't understand exactly what happened.

According to Percy, an angel's touch was excruciating to feel. But Nico hadn't felt anything of that sort. At least, not until _Percy_ touched the site of contact. So what did that mean? Was Will's touch somehow delayed, or did Percy somehow trigger it? Which was it, or was it something different altogether?

Nico rubbed his temple and sighed. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get any answers without seeking out someone—most likely an annoying certain someone. But that made him feel even more lost. How was he supposed to find an angel at all, let alone a specific one?

Moving his hand to feel the damage of the gouges in his cheek, Nico leaned back into the couch and stared at the clock. Closing time.

He waited a little longer, and he was rewarded for his patience. The clomping steps of someone heading up the stairs grew louder with every second. Then, she arrived.

Reyna's mouth twitched in a ghost of a smile upon noticing Nico sitting up on the couch. Even from where Nico was sitting he could see the weariness bowing her shoulders. "Awake, I see," she said. She walked off for the washroom, washed her hands, and spoke to him through the door. "How are you now?"

"Much better, I think," Nico replied, raising his voice enough to be heard. "Thank you for taking me in so suddenly. I didn't plan for this to happen, I hope you know."

"I figured," she said, walking out into the room with a towel in her hands. She threw it over a chair on her way to him. Reyna sat down next to him, heaving a sigh as she sagged into the cushions. A few moments passed before she finally spoke again: "You already know what I'm going to ask, don't you?"

"I can guess," Nico said dryly. "And I wish I knew exactly what happened, too."

Reyna frowned. "Was it not another Fallen, then?"

Shaking his head, Nico reached up to scratch at his cheek, but he managed to hold himself back at the last moment. He lowered his hand. "I'm not sure if it was the demon or the angel."

"Angel?"

"Or something else," muttered Nico.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a moment," Reyna said, placing a solid hand on his shoulder. "You said _angel_. What exactly happened? I hope you weren't picking a fight again."

" _Again_?" Nico grumbled.

Reyna gave him a look. "What happened to you, Nico?"

Nico blew out a puff of air. "Angels attacked the doors to the Underworld," he told her. "Before sunrise, mind you. Attacking close to the demon stronghold alone is odd of them. To start fighting at _night_? Unheard of."

Reyna propped her chin in a hand. "So you got ambushed."

" _I_ didn't," he corrected. "I heard the fight from afar. I ran to see what the commotion was about, and I found them fighting. Angels and demons."

Reyna narrowed her eyes slightly, but she said nothing.

Nico clasped his hands together in his lap, fighting the urge to scratch his wounds. "The demons had one of the angels hostage," he said quietly, looking off into nothing. "The demons were probably holding off until the mortals started populating the streets. They always take the chance to shed some blood. And I…I couldn't handle it."

"You wanted to save the angel," Reyna noted.

"And the mortals," added Nico with a nod. "I ran to them without much thought than that, but the angels gained reinforcements just as I reached them. None of them harmed me, actually, but I did meet someone I haven't seen in a long time."

"Didn't harm you?" She sounded confused. "But your cheek was in terrible shape when you collapsed. Burns and blood all over. How didn't this angel harm you?"

"He just touched me." Nico glanced at Reyna then, shrugging helplessly. "He…his name is Will. He seemed as surprised as I was when I saw him. I'm not sure how he recognized me. We were only children when I fell, after all, but…even after all this time…" Nico laid his palm over the scabbed-over skin of his cheek. "I really don't know if he meant to touch me. He might have been so shocked to see me that he didn't realize that his touch would hurt me…"

"But you said you didn't know if it was the angel or the demon," Reyna pointed out. "Why is that?"

"The touch didn't do more than tingle when I got it," Nico admitted. "It felt…nice. Almost nostalgic. It carried me into the Underworld until Percy cornered me."

"Oh. That guy." Reyna didn't sound surprised. "What did he do, then?"

"He…er…" Nico scowled as he tried to piece together exactly what he should say. He really didn't want to touch on the "boyfriend" part, since the last time he mentioned something like that he didn't live it down for weeks. "He basically mentioned how badly it must've been hurting me. He'd been among the demons attacking the first round of angels, so he saw when Will touched me. He must've been trying to antagonize me by poking the spot, but all it ended up doing was flaring it into pain. He acted like I'd only been hiding it until that moment."

"But it hadn't," Reyna said. "And I know demon touches don't normally do that to you. I've patched you up enough times to know at least that. What happened?"

"That's what I don't know," Nico said. He looked at his hands, one of them stained with old ichor. He clenched them shut. "Was it a delay on Will's part, or did Percy trigger it somehow? I don't know enough to say."

"Well," Reyna began, her tone thoughtful. "It seems odd that you wouldn't react like another Fallen, you know?"

Nico nodded. "That's why I need to find him, somehow."

"Who? That Will angel guy?"

"He _must_ know something. He's a healer. I've known that from the beginning, and I swear I could feel that in his touch. It felt too… _warm_ to mean harm."

Reyna was silent for a long time, seeming deep in thought about the subject. "I'm no expert," she said finally. "But it seems like you might be a bit different. I mean, I always knew that, but you know what I mean."

Nico narrowed his eyes slightly. "No, I don't."

The corner of Reyna's mouth twitched upwards. "When are you going out again?"

Nico blinked at the sudden change of conversation. "Uh, I don't know. I'll be a bit preoccupied for a while until I can figure this out. Why?"

Reyna stood and leaned over Nico, gripping one of his shoulders in a strong grip. "Because Fallen don't normally go to such lengths to _go out_ like you do."

She patted his back once, smiled at him, and turned her back on him. She yawned. "I need a nap. Sleep here or get out, I don't care. Just don't get yourself into any trouble anytime soon. Though I'm not going to hold my breath on that."

"Very encouraging," Nico deadpanned.

Reyna waved at him as she retreated. "Go find your angel, di Angelo."

 **~Δ~**

 **Feel free to review what you liked, what you didn't like, or anything you are confused about. I am open to suggestions!**


	5. Kindling Arc: Conclusion

**I try not to talk much here because people got really annoyed about it in other fics, but I want you all to know that I really appreciate all of the kind reviews!**

 **~Δ~**

 ** _Conclusion of:_** **Kindling Arc**

Nico decided to take Reyna up on her offer to stay a little longer. He wasn't ready to go back to the Underworld to face the other Fallen. What if he saw Percy again?

So he got as comfortable as he could on the couch and snuck in some more sleep.

As an immortal, he was aware of his dreams in a way no mortal could ever comprehend. He knew the moment when his mind grew light enough to drift to the dream world, and it felt as though he were floating—but he was fully conscious of this, as usual. He had heard from Reyna that mortals dream in different ways. Some were able to remember their dreams, some didn't, and some were able to control their dreams just as others couldn't.

Nico had found that as a Fallen he had the ability to walk through dreams. This was a common feature of the species, where they could tap into mortal dreams and twist them in whatever way they desired. It was lucky for the mortals that the demons usually grew bored of dream-walking after some time, and instead turned to entertaining themselves or allowing their minds to experience full, dreamless sleep.

Nico was at the point in a Fallen's age where they usually went through that phase. However, there was little for him to grow bored of. Rather than twisting the dreams of the mortals, he liked to peer into them at times. There was something calming about the experience, and it didn't hurt to turn some nightmares into happy dreams whenever he could.

So, the Fallen turned to the closest dreaming mind he could find: Reyna.

And it was with startling swiftness that she turned to him and acknowledged his presence. "I told you I wanted to nap."

Nico shook off the shock, knowing that he had walked into her dreams enough times that she could probably sense whenever he was near. "You _are_ taking a nap."

Reyna scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You think I don't know that? Get out of my head, Nico. Go find someone new to talk to. Don't make me push you out again."

Quickly, Nico obliged. He shuddered with the memory of the one time she had actually done what she was threatening. The feeling was depressing, almost painful. Like abandonment. She hadn't meant to cause it, but it had forced Nico to tread very carefully in Reyna's dreams, especially when she was bordering on a bad mood.

He turned instead to different dreaming minds, wandering lazy while trying not to think too hard about what had happened hours ago. He couldn't remember a lot about his angel years, but if he knew anything at all, he did not want to rouse a sleeping angel. From rumors in the Underworld, a sleeping angel startled by a Fallen was liable to purge the darkness from the inside out, dream or not.

Besides, it wasn't as though he was going to find Will while dream hopping, anyway—

"Nico?"

Nico whirled around, eyes blowing wide at who was suddenly before him. "Wh—Will?"

It was impossible—no Fallen could call an angel and hope to get an answer, let alone an _immediate_ one. The man before him must've been a dream form of Will. But even as he reasoned that, he knew it wasn't true. The aura around the angel was something Nico couldn't have procured, even after having stood before it not a day before. This was Will—really Will. Somehow.

The angel cocked his head in a puzzled fashion. He looked around at the void that surrounded them. "I don't remember coming here."

Nico looked around too, but all that was around them was a standard darkness that the man was familiar with. "You—You mean you didn't come here because you heard me or something?"

Will turned his eyes back to Nico. He seemed as confused as a puppy, a familiar expression Nico hadn't thought he would see ever again after he had Fallen. Without his consent, his heart melted at the sight.

If Nico had been an angel, the fluttering of his wings would have exposed his unfortunate flustered state. As it was, he was hoping his cheeks weren't too flushed beyond the scratches on his cheek—his cheeks were almost grey with how pale he was.

As though the thought drew him in, Will's eyes then locked onto Nico's injured cheek. He set his feet down and walked closer to the Fallen. But he halted before he could reach touching distance. He held his hands up, eyebrows furrowed at the sight. "I hurt you."

Nico swallowed. "Yes," he whispered.

Will clenched his hands into fists at his sides. "I'd offer to heal you, but… I'm so sorry, Nico. I didn't mean to touch you. I was just…"

"I was surprised to see you, too," said Nico.

Will's eyes flickered back to Nico's gaze. The angel's expression was torn between pain and guilt. "Does it still hurt you?"

"Not beyond the scratches."

Will exhaled slowly. "Good."

Nico was going to mention the confusion he was feeling about the nature of the burns, but the expression on Will's face drove him to turn the topic away. He never liked seeing a guilty angel, let alone his old friend. He really _was_ like a puppy in that way. "So…how have things been?"

Will looked at him, surprised. "Are you asking…?"

Nico shifted on his feet and coughed. "It _has_ been years," he muttered.

Despite everything, Will smiled.

Careful not to touch Nico, the angel edged nearer and crossed his arms over his chest. "I was worried sick, to start," he told Nico quietly. "I had no clue what had happened to you and your sister. How is Bianca, by the way?"

Red coated the Fallen's vision at his words. Nico forced himself to bite back his anger—it wasn't Will's fault for asking. He was just confused.

But that didn't mean Nico was going to tell him what happened.

"How is medical training going? You got into the academy, right?" he asked instead.

Will frowned at the sudden change in topic. He looked like he wanted to ask what he had said wrong, but he seemed to think better of it as he looked over Nico's form. Perhaps he saw the tense set of the dark haired man's shoulders. Whatever it was, he mercifully moved to their new topic. "Um, yeah. I did. I graduated a handful of moons ago. Or, erm, months? That's the mortal term of time, right?"

Nico nodded. A small burst of pride for his friend blossomed in his chest. "How was the entrance exam? How many times did you have to take it?"

Will's eyes sparkled. "First try. _And_ I was one of the top scores."

"I had no doubt," Nico said, warm laughter in his voice. "You were always a healer at heart. How many trips earthward have you been on? Have you gotten your job at your father's medical center?"

Will's smile widened. "Field training for now. I'm getting my mortal experience hours in before Father lets me begin work as a full-time healer."

Nico smiled back. His muscles protested, not used to the expression. "I'm sure, then, you've been down in the mortal world almost constantly since then."

Will tilted his head in acknowledgement.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Nico nodded at him. "It sounds like you, definitely," he said.

Behind Will's shoulders, his gold-speckled wings shifted at his words. They rose, stretched, and fell, contented. "Thanks," said the angel.

Nico shrugged. "If anyone deserves it, it's you."

Will flushed at his praise. Then, unfortunately, he turned the conversation back on Nico. "What about you?" he asked, his voice just as soft as before. "How have you been, since then?"

Nico bit the inside of his cheek and sighed. He didn't want to tell him anything, but Will was giving him that pitiful look that had always worked when they were children and—alright, _fine_. "I've been about as well as you would expect," he muttered hesitantly. "There was plenty of pain when I fell, plenty of pain when I was initiated, and plenty of pain every day since then. But that's no surprise."

"But you've been well? I mean, considering."

Moistening his lips, Nico looked into the distance of the dream-void. "I have a mortal friend," he admitted. "Her name is Reyna. She's been a lot of help for…adjusting."

"Mortal?" murmured Will. "Does she know you're…?"

"Yeah," Nico said. "She knew the moment she saw me, you could say. She patched me up after a scuffle I had with another Fallen. You could say she took me under her wing after that. I'm lucky to have met her."

Will didn't seem to know how to process that. "What's she like?"

"Proud," he said immediately. "And stubborn, prone to irritation, and all of that. She's also got the best sense of humor I've seen in years. She's also loyal, kind when she wants to be, and not to mention _very_ understanding with all things considered. I guess…she's like a sister to me."

Will's gaze turned warm. "So she's evenly balanced, and you trust her. And family, you say? I might just have to meet her."

Nico blinked. "Meet her?"

"Of course! You'll introduce me, won't you?"

"Introdu— _Me_?"

Will looked amused—if not a bit hurt at the confusion—and asked the man if he didn't want to see him again.

Nico was stunned. "S-See you? You mean…?"

Will tilted his head like a dog and waited for him to catch up.

Nico blinked again. "But why would you… I'm Fallen, Will. If someone were to see you—"

"I'd tell them I was going for a challenge," he replied. He fluffed up his wings. "Healing a Fallen is very hard to do. And from the state of your cheek, I could easily say I was ashamed for hurting you while you weren't trying to attack and wanted to help you. Which is true. You're my friend, Nico. The least I could do is purge a little bit of darkness from you, to ease the burns whenever you go up against an angel."

Despite everything, and definitely despite the fact if he were any other Fallen, he would have been offended, he smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Will."

Will smiled back, relieved with Nico's response. "Well, then, with that out of the way…" He paused for a moment, looking at Nico with a gaze that the man didn't know how to comprehend. "Where should we meet up?"


	6. Solace Arc: Part One

**_Part One of:_** **Solace Arc**

The tingling of the bell alerted the store to Nico's arrival.

Reyna peeked out of the kitchen and raised her eyebrows. "You're back early."

Nico shot her a dark look, huffed irritably, and stomped over to the stairs that led to her apartment.

"That bad, huh?" she called after him, but he did not answer. He'd rather die than answer.

Was he overreacting? Perhaps. When he thought on it later, he would laugh at the absurdity of his situation. But all he was feeling at the moment was anger and the hot flush of mortification—not to mention revenge. There was _no way_ that damned angel was getting out of this one unscathed.

Nico plopped onto the couch Reyna liked to jokingly say was his just as the woman emerged into the apartment. She sat next to him, shooting him a look that told him he was not getting out of this, whether he jumped through the window or not. "What's going on, Nico?" she asked.

Nico exhaled slowly from his nose. He gave her a grimace.

Reyna's worry only seemed to grow. She placed a hand on his arm. "Nico?"

Nico growled. "I'm fine, I say," he muttered. "I just wish it didn't have to be this way."

Reyna blinked. "What way? What did Will say to you to make you so upset?"

His hands clenched into fists in his lap. He struggled to word things right. If she didn't know, then maybe he could sleep it off. "Not what he said, but what he…did."

"Did he touch you again or something?"

Oh, what was the use? She was going to find out one way or another. It was better, he thought, that she found out straight from him. Hopefully she wouldn't take advantage of it to tease him too badly. With that, he shook his head and trained his eyes on the carpet at their feet. "It was not the angel's touch that was the crime, but the curse of his words to force me to rhyme."

A full minute seemed to pass in silence.

Then, a strained giggle slipped free from Reyna's lips.

Nico scowled at her as she struggled to apologize and wipe away the smile on her face. "I'm so sorry, Nico, but that's…I didn't expect anything like _that_."

Nico huffed irritably.

Reyna's eyes shined with amusement. "Can all angels do that?"

Nico huffed again and shook his head. "Angel musicians and poets—only _they_ are the culprits."

Reyna struggled to push down her smile, but she failed again. "How long does this last?"

"I was no poet and he never did curse; this is the first I've heard of this verse."

Nico was starting to look _very_ irritated by that time, and Reyna saw it with a chuckle. "Don't worry, I won't ask anything else that isn't a yes-no question. I'll spare you until this happens again."

Nico's eye twitched at that, but he said nothing.

"You know…" Reyna smiled crookedly at him. "This might be the perfect chance for you to go out. You know, cool off, try and wear out the curse. You might run into your angel while you're at it! And if you do," she punched him lightly in the arm, " _do_ bring him along when you come back. I'm itching to meet him."

Nico's lips twitched, threatening to smile.

Reyna's smile widened. She gestured with her head towards the stairs that lead out of the apartment. "What are you waiting for? Go on, go out! I can hold down the fort until you come back. Save some lives while you're at it, yeah?"

"As much as I would love to go, I do think I need to lay low." Nico grimaced. "I want to rest before I put myself to the test."

Reyna looked like she was fighting _very_ hard not to laugh. Thankfully, it seemed like she won the fight. "Understandable," she assured him. She patted him on the shoulder. "Stay here and rest however long you need. Just…don't forget to go out too, alright?"

Nico nodded in confirmation, and Reyna gave an answering grin. She patted his shoulder one last time before excusing herself, having to get back down to her café before someone tried to steal something.

Finally, Nico was alone.

With the threat of speaking out of the way, Nico allowed himself to relax a small amount. He was still extremely pissed off with Will for cursing him to rhyme with every fucking sentence, but his spirit had lifted a little from seeing Reyna. She had teased him a lot less than he had been expecting, which was also a mercy to his pride.

But he could think about his pride later. Right now, he knew he needed to figure out just what had triggered Will to curse him—all he could piece together at the moment was the frustration on Will's face moments before he disappeared.

Nico gritted his teeth together and adjusted himself so he was lounging on the couch.

Finally, he closed his eyes.

 **~Δ~**

They agreed on meeting up in an abandoned warehouse. Someplace not in public, and where an angel or a Fallen would be least likely to walk in on them talking. Will wasn't an idiot—he could put two and two together and guess that Nico didn't have the best relationship with other Fallen. It was a precaution, for the both of them. So neither of them got in trouble for being caught with their sworn enemy.

When Nico arrived later that day, he was alone. He could not sense anything beyond the lingering souls of the dead that skirted away from him as he neared. Nico didn't bother to do anything with them; he was doing enough for the day that was treachery in the eyes of his fellow Fallen and demons. He wasn't about to push his luck.

His footsteps echoed in the expansive building as he made way for the center of the warehouse. Dust kicked up with every scuff of his boots, filling his nose with the smells of dirt, sawdust, and mildew. He held back a sneeze, but he moved his sleeve up to his nose regardless, an instinct he knew was too mortal than was comfortable.

He didn't have the same senses as mortals or even angels, not anymore. However, that didn't mean he didn't pick up on habits from Reyna and other mortals he had interacted with in the past—daresay he would be good enough at blending in to one day run off for good. Not that he would do that, though. The manhunt that would ensue at a runaway Fallen, from Fallen and angels alike, was enough to stave Nico away from doing what he wanted most.

But that was beyond the point. He was waiting for the angel to arrive, after all. Not plotting how to escape his daily hell.

Will arrived closer to twilight, his hair cast in a halo of fiery oranges and reds that was reflected in his wings, which were tucked close to his sides. He was no longer dressed for battle, as he had been back when they first encountered one another. This time, he wore the casual clothes of an angel: a white tunic with golden hems that reached his mid-thigh, golden-brown leggings, and a belt that held in his tunic around his torso and carried a small bag that was likely filled with emergency supplies. As most angels, his feet were bare, but rather than hovering just above the earth, he walked over the dirt and dust just as Nico had to.

There was a little scrunch of the angel's nose that informed Nico that Will wasn't pleased with some smell in the warehouse—or perhaps he was displeased in general. Nevertheless, he walked with an ethereal grace over to where Nico was waiting at the center of the building.

"No sandals today?" Nico quipped instead of the proper _good evening_ that was expected of angels.

Will's lips twitched as he fought off a smile. He didn't chastise the Fallen for his rude statement. Rather, he seemed more willing to continue on as though Nico had said something completely normal. "Good evening to you too, Nico. I hope you're well? As for the sandals, I did not wish to ruin them on account of our meeting. The few pairs I own are very precious to my mother and father. I wouldn't want to anger them by dirtying them."

Nico rolled his eyes. His arms, which had crossed upon Will's arrival, fell to his sides in what he hoped was a more relaxed gesture. "Better those sandals than your feet. Why aren't you hovering, anyway? I thought angels had a thing against dirtying themselves in general."

The angel shrugged, as though the answer were completely obvious. "I didn't want to stir up the dust in this place any more than I had to. I can wash my feet afterwards."

Nico couldn't help but smirk at that. "How considerate of you, Solace."

Will's wings fluttered a little, blowing dust in all directions. Nico covered his nose again and fought off a coughing fit while the angel merely laughed at the mini dust storm.

"You know what, fuck you! I hope you step on glass," snapped Nico.

Will just laughed again. Thankfully, he tucked in his wings closer to his sides.

Nico was more than a little pleased to see that even the angel was covered in filth after his little burst of emotion. Enough that he decided that he wouldn't gripe _too_ much at the angel for what he did. Though he did gripe enough to get his point across.

The golden-haired angel smiled at the heat Nico gave him for his little episode, and waved a hand to catch the Fallen's attention after the worst of the scolding had passed.

"Really now," said Will. "As much as I enjoy hearing you whine at me—" _"what do you mean,_ whine _?!"_ "—I thought we had some better things to discuss here than my wings."

Nico huffed and glared at the angel through the fading sunlight filtering in from busted windows above. "Sure, why not? Go ahead, angel. Talk about something else."

Will's smile tinged with an ancient sadness that only angels could manage. "I think you know why I really wanted to meet you again, Nico."

"What, are you using me to get to Reyna? Because if that's the case, let me break it to you gently and say you are definitely _not_ her type. So sorry about that, sunshine."

There was a flicker of amusement in Will's blue eyes as he registered the sarcasm laced in Nico's words. "Nope. Very wrong there, di Angelo. Try again!"

The dark haired man rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Cut the shit and just spill it, Solace. Why are you really here?" he snapped.

Finally, _finally_ , Will's smile faded. "You never told me what happened, Nico."

Nico sneered. "Didn't tell you _what_ , exactly?"

Will faltered at the look on Nico's face. Feeling a twinge of guilt, Nico schooled his expression and waited for Will to continue. Even with that, however, it took until the last rays of light in the sky faded into night for Will to elaborate his question.

"Nico," Will muttered after the dust had finished settling around them. He raised his hands to the Fallen man, as though trying to offer something to him. "We, we knew each other for all of our childhood. And, and I told you about how worried I was when you just disappeared. But it was more than that. So much more. Nico, I was devastated. You just left me, and I had no idea why. That's why I want to know. Nico, why did you Fall?"

For someone who saw the question coming from miles away, it still took Nico by surprise to hear the question fall from the angel's lips. His arms tightened around himself, and his shoulders lifted as though that small shield would do anything against the puppy dog face Will was currently shooting his way.

Will's face fell a little when Nico refused to respond. "Nico," he said, his voice somehow even softer than before. "I'm worried about you still. So worried. Meeting each other again was such an amazing thing, you know. And I touched you without even thinking about it. I was just…just so shocked to see you again. But don't you think I deserve to know _why_ , Nico? Don't you?"

A pain was flaring in Nico's head with the strain he was putting on himself, but he couldn't help it. He knew Will deserved to know, but he wasn't ready to tell anyone about it. Not even Will, his old friend. The angel who was standing in front of him, eyes impossibly blue and pleading with Nico that he was still his friend—he just wanted Nico to come clean with him, so he could _help_ Nico.

That was it, wasn't it? The real reason behind his question. Will didn't necessarily want to know for their friendship's sake—it was his healer working in him. He wanted to cleanse Nico of the evils inside of him. He wanted Nico to become an angel again, so they could be friends again.

Something about that thought made Nico _very_ pissed off, even though it shouldn't have. Though with a combination of old wounds, a nightmarish life down in the underworld, and a worried little doe-eyed angel staring at him, he found himself too annoyed to care.

"Maybe you _don't_ deserve to know," growled the Fallen angel. He took a step back, away from the angel that suddenly looked so hurt Nico might as well have stabbed him. It did hurt Nico to see that expression, and he reprimanded himself for it. What was he, soft? As soon as the other Fallen found out he was hanging out willingly with an angel, he was dead! What the hell was he thinking, deciding to meet up with him?

Will's hurt expression was there, but mostly there was confusion. "What do you mean?"

He took another step back. "You don't know me at all, Solace. You don't understand, and you never will. Quit acting like I'm some sort of charity case."

The angel's gaze hardened. "Charity case? What kind of an angel do you take me for? Nico, I'm your _friend_!"

"Friend my ass," snapped Nico. His eyes narrowed at the angel, whose wings were tightly unfurling in anger at his sides. "We haven't know each other in decades, you idiot. Why do you think I'm going to believe that? I don't know you—and you don't know me. Simple."

"Simple _my_ ass," Will said, startling Nico with his language. He got right up in Nico's face, wings sending dust in all directions. Though he didn't touch Nico directly, he jabbed a finger against the Fallen's clothed chest, sending his point across. "Your attitude is idiotic and you _know_ you're wrong. You were acting just fine about this before! Why, all of a sudden, are you acting like I'm an enemy?"

"Aren't you?" Nico growled. "No man, Fallen _or_ angel, should try and force me to say _anything_ I don't want, you fucking idiot."

"I just want to understand! Is that so much to ask?"

"Yes," Nico said. "It is."

They glared at each other for a long while, crickets chirping loudly outside the warehouse around them. Slowly, Will steeled his expression, and he backed up away from the Fallen. "You're making a mistake with this," he said. "Don't test me, Nico. You know I just want to help you. I want us to be friends again, like old times."

Something must have snapped inside of the angel when Nico merely snorted at his words, because he narrowed his eyes dangerously and muttered something too soft for Nico to hear under his breath.

When Nico raised an unimpressed eyebrow, Will gave him a smile that was all too unfriendly.

"There," said Will. "That'll keep me on your mind for a little while, at least."

Nico cocked his head, confused. "What do you mean, you insufferable teen?"

Nico slapped his hand over his mouth, horrified. A rhyming curse.

The angel's smile cooled into something almost calmly amused. That expression did nothing to reassure Nico, and he found he was itching to kill the angel with every passing moment. "I should be going," Will told him. "Wouldn't want to stay here once midnight comes around. I'll see you again, Nico."

Nico shot him a string of colorful language that merely sounded goofy once it ended in a rhyme.

"Think it over," Will said, finally. His wings rustled as he retreated from the Fallen, though they twitched with lingering irritation. "We _can_ be friends again, Nico. I want to be. I thought you did, too."

Nico clamped his mouth shut to keep himself from further humiliation, opting to just glare daggers at the angel as he left.

Will smiled sadly at him before turning around and disappearing in a flash of golden light.

The words _we can be friends_ lingered in Nico's ears long after he left the warehouse that night.

 **~Δ~**

 **I haven't written anything but papers in five months, so I hope this wasn't too terrible.**


	7. Update

After waiting a few days to let comments roll in from all of you guys, it seems my options are choosing between rewriting the story and starting something new. And to be honest, I love the premise of this story. I think I'm going to do some work to rewrite it and improve my writing at the same time.

I have a new outline in the works, and I look forward to start writing it. I'm not certain yet if I want to upload as I write or write all of it in one go and upload after editing. Once I start writing I'll figure it out.

See you all soon!


End file.
